Torture the warriors!
by Blacklily of AC loves Cryaotic
Summary: Ever got mad at one of the cats at a certaint time in the books? now is your chance to get back at them! Beware Crazzyness, insanity, Coffee flying, Torture, evil laughing, phsycoticness, and ice cream! Rated T for Torture, and crazziness
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to, Torture the warriors. I need charactors for this story. Send them by PM please. thank you. **

**Hosts-**

**Blacklily- Fluffy black she-cat, with bright toxic green eyes, and silver flecks all over her pelt.**

**Weapon- Her painful glare, And, electric stick.**

**Likes- Blackstar, ice cream, and food.**

**Dislikes- annoying cats, stupid cats, Freezeheart, and bugs.**

**Personality- Cold, cruel, Mean, When on sugar, insane.**

**Coldfire- Sleek black tom, with a silver streak across his muzzle, silver chest and tailtip. yellow eyes.**

**Weapon- evil laughing cheetoes that are controled mentally**

**Likes- Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Balloons, the color pink, Nail polish, and tutus.**

**Dislikes- loud noises, Firestar, Basel, Ipads, and camras.**

**Personality- Crazy, (mentaly gay), Sphycotic(spelled that wrong), and somewhat disturbed.**

**Torturers-**

**Freezeheart- silver she-cat with toxic neon green muzzle and eyes(from a lab experiment that went wrong)**

**Weapon- A shovel**

**Likes- Food, Firestar, Her pies she makes**

**Dislikes- Annoying cats, Berrynose, Breezepelt**

**Personality- Kind of crazzed, Was in a lab experiment that went wrong, has sometimes green clouds aroundher at random.**

"BLACKLILY FREEZEHEART POKED ME WITH HER STIIICK!" Coldfire complained as Freezeheart poked him with her stick, once again.

A Black she-cat with silver flecks appeared on a silver beanbag. she shook her head and walked over to the two cats.

"Your so poke-able!" The half silver half green cat, who had the stick, mewed. her toxic green eyes lit with laughter.

"Shut up you two," Blacklily mewed, her mew lit with annoyance. "We have to get more cats for the Torture show."

"Torture?" Freezeheart dropped her stick and looked up at Blacklily.

"Yes, now, shut up an dget along for a bit," Blacklily meowed.

"Okay," Freezeheart and Coldfire said in usion.

Blacklily shook her head, and looked at the camra.

"Thank you, and the soon, the Torture will begin!"

*cats fade, blahblahblah, show ends.*

**I wrote this on my tablet. there may be some typos. Sorry! now, I need some more cats. please submit by PM. and, torture ideas are welcomed.**

**And if SylvestraBlackTheCrazzyKitten is reading this, IT IS NOT A TAKE OFF I SWEAR! I just wanted to write about torture so bad. ._. I will still help with your story! if you want, you can submit a cat. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hosts- Blacklily- Fluffy black she-cat, with bright toxic green eyes, and silver flecks all over her pelt. Weapon- Her painful glare, And, electric stick. Likes- Blackstar, ice cream, and food. Dislikes- annoying cats, stupid cats, Freezeheart, and bugs. Personality- Cold, cruel, Mean, When on sugar, insane.

Coldfire- Sleek black tom, with a silver streak across his muzzle, silver chest and tailtip. yellow eyes. Weapon- evil laughing cheetoes that are controled mentally Likes- Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Balloons, the color pink, Nail polish, and tutus. Dislikes- loud noises, Firestar, Basel, Ipads, and camras. Personality- Crazy, (mentaly gay), Sphycotic(spelled that wrong), and somewhat disturbed.

Torturers- Freezeheart- silver she-cat with toxic neon green muzzle and eyes(from a lab experiment that went wrong) Weapon- A shovel Likes- Food, Firestar, Her pies she makes Dislikes- Annoying cats, Berrynose, Breezepelt Personality- Kind of crazzed, Was in a lab experiment that went wrong, has sometimes green clouds aroundher at random.

Name: Shadeflare Appearance: Short-furred silvery-gray and white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws and a white chest. Weapon: Throwing knives that light the person who touches their blades on fire. Likes- Hawkfrost, ice cream, cookies, Queen (the band). Dislikes- Anything stupid or annoying, being bossed around. Personality: Random at times, mostly lazy, VERY LOUD.

**Yeah sorry it is kinda bunched up. I am still on my tablet. Please do not yell for typos! D:**

"Yo!" Coldfire said, walking onto the stage with sunglasses, and a over sized t-shirt on.

"What the Dark forest?" Blacklily asked, looking at Coldfront with a weird expression on her face.

"I got bored," Coldfront stated. Blacklily kept looking at him weirdly.

"CATS CATS GET OVER HERE!" Freezeheart yowled, and glanced at the sheet behind her, that had a cat looking item under it.

"What is it?" Blacklily asked, annoyed, as she and Coldfire walked over to where Freezeheart was.

"I got something to show you!" Freezeheartmewed with glee, and pulled the ssheet off the object.

The object was a cat.

"'Ello," the cat yawned, then walked up to Coldfire, slapped him with a pillowpet, then sat down. "I, am the almighty Shadeflare~"

"What's with the '~''," Blacklily whispered to Freezeheart, who shrugged.

Coldfire's eyes got big at Shadeflare, as he casuly walked over to her, and flicked his tail. "Sup," he winked, then got annother pillowpet beating from Shadeflare.

Freezeheart coughed awkwardly, "Torture?" she asked, un certain.

"Oh yes," Blacklily muttered, then whacked Coldfire who kept getting "pillowpettifyed', so they could start the show.

"Welcome to, Torture the warriors! I'm your host, Blacklily, and this is Coldfire!" Blacklily mewed, looking at the camra, then motioning to Coldfront with her tail.

"We have a new torturer, Shadeflare!" Blacklily flicked her tail to Hsadeflare, who fluttered her non existant eyelashes at the camra. "Sup."

"Today," Blacklily quickly added, "We are going to torture," she glanced at a moniter that appeared behind her, "Onestar, Tigerstar, Nightcloud, and Berrynose."

"YES!" Freezeheart yowled from behind Coldfire, then did a little jig.

Shadeflare glanced at Freezeheart, then pushed a big red button, and the named cats dropped from cages hanging above, onto the stage.

"Your gonna DIE!" Freezeheart sneered at Berrynose, appearing from mid-air.

Berrynose looked at the she-cat like she was crazy.

And she was.

"Into, THE TORTURE CHAMBER!" Coldfire cackled, then shoved Tigerstar and Nightcloud down a hole, which dropped into the torture chamber.

Blacklily flicked an ear, and a cage dropped from the ceiling, and trapped Onestar and Berrynose.

"What's going on?" Onestar asked, looking around nervously.

"We're gonna torture you after Tigerstar and Nightcloud," Shadeflare meowed cheerfuly, stroking one of mamy throwing knives.

Onestar gulped, then hid behind a Berrynose, that was not paying any attention to what was happening, and was only admiring himself in a mirror.

"Anyways," Blacklily growled, "TORTURERS! TO THE CHAMBER!"

Shadeflare and Freezeheart disappeared in a puff of orange smoke.

A screen rolled down from the cieling, and a large metal room, with a metal table in the center, and a cage in the corner appeared.

_In the_ chamber...

There was a flash of orange, and Shadeflare and Freezeheart popped into the room.

Freezeheart padded over to the cage, and flicked her tail, as Tigerstar appeared in it.

"'Ello!" She mewed happily at Tigerstar, who growled in response.

Shadeflare jumped out of the way, as Nightcloud dropped onto the metal table, and a small, 'mrow' of pain could be heard. "Shut up," Shadeflare said lazily, and strapped Nightcloud to the table.

"LET GO OF ME!" Nightcloud screeched, but Shadeflare ignored Nightcloud's cries.

"Torture time!" Shadeflare laughed, as she brought out three of her throwing knives, scissors, a blowdryer, and a banana from a bag she had smuggled in.

Nightcloud cringed at the banana, "You wouldn't dare.."

"oh yes I would!" Shadeflare screeched, then stuffed the banana in Nightcloud's mouth.

Screen closes~

"I'm sorry," Blacklily mewed flatly, "But the rating for this is 'T', so the torture cannot be shown."

[Insert angry rant from annoynimouus(spelled that wrong) cats here]

"Well," Coldfire said sadly, "We have to go now, our time is running out. The other cats will be tortured next time on, Torture the warriors!"

"What about me?" Onestar said from behind a frightned Berrynose.

"Oh, you two will have to wait, till next time." Blacklily cackled.

"I...wha...Huh...?" Berrynosed mewed, looking dazed.

Music played as the show ended, and Berrynose's scared face was the last thing to be seen.

**It would be nice if we could have another cat or two. Thank you all readers! cookies for everyone! *hands out cookies***


	3. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION**

**We are very sorry the past episode did not have much torture in it. Blacklily00 is having medical issues and will not able to create another chapter for 1-2 weeks.**

**We are very sorry for the inconvenience. **

**~Cast of Torture the warriors, **

**Blacklily, Coldfire, Freezeheart, and Shadeflare.**


End file.
